Love Is Insanity
by VioletDawn00
Summary: It is said a house divided upon itself will not stand... so let's see how long it takes your precious DWMA to crumble. For how can you fight those who are both friend and foe? KidxOC, TsuStar, SoMa, with hints of KimxOx and SteinxMarie
1. Chapter 1

_This is a sequel to "The DSM?" However you definitely don't need to read it to at least understand this fic. Actually I would advise not reading it if you haven't already. I've since taken a writer's craft course and looking back I realize the plot fell apart and I didn't convey what was happening very clearly. So I'm hoping to redeem myself by making this one better, enjoy!_

**Love Is Insanity**

**Chapter 1**

Rain pounded violently against the darkened streets of London, stirring up and enhancing each and every scent that lingered in the air. Very few people were out at this time, the sun having long set below the horizon. One young girl happened to be walking down the sidewalk and remained unaware of the presence tracking her every move. It's large and ominous shadow mimicking her every step. The wind howled and booming thunder could be heard in the distance, serving as the fuel quickening her pace. A splash of feet in the rain that was out of pace with her own drew her attention behind her yet nothing could be seen. The flitting form of a shadow appeared from the depths of an alley and by her own human curiosity she was compelled forward towards it.

Drawn in like a moth to a light she followed it all the way down to the end of the alleyway. A sense of relief washed over her when she found nothing, coming to the conclusion that she had in fact imagined the situation. With the speed of the lightning flash overhead, the relief evaporated to be replaced by such a surge of fear she felt paralyzed. The hair on her neck and arms stood straight up as she cautiously turned her head, the same curiosity controlling her once again. Something that could easily be written off as a twisted creature lurked behind her. They stared each other down for what felt like an eternity as she took in it's features. It looked as if it had been human though it's body began to rot, the ends of it's extremities fading to black and dark holes where it's eyes had once been.

Watching as it's arm raised, black fingernails extending into razor sharp claws, the girl desperately tried to force herself to move out of the way. Her legs felt cemented to the cold ground of the alley and she could do nothing but close her eyes and wait for the blow to come. The sounds of quick footsteps and something akin to the sound of clashing metal reached her ears, prompting her to open her eyes. In front of her stood a figure clad in a dark cloak, katana raised and blocking the creatures claws.

"W-Who are you?"

Her question went unanswered as a battle sprung to life right in front of her. The creature swung at the figure but was again stopped by the blade. A sickening sound of tearing flesh pierced through the pounding of the rain as a second entity tore itself from the original creatures back.

"Oh my god..." the girl dropped to her knees in shock and disgust.

Meanwhile the second creature crept around to the side of the fighter while the original kept pressure on the katana. However just as the second went to pounce, the blade lit up in a vibrant green and shifted into a whip-blade, wrapping it's individually hooked blades around the original's arm. Flinging it into the path of the second, the attack it had aimed at the katana-wielding figure was inflicted upon the being it crawled out from. The first being dissolved into a dark red soul and the second stumbled before dissolving as well, the remaining figure now seen on the other side holding the once again katana.

"How did he..."

"Are you okay?"

"AH!"

The girl scrambled to get away but stopped when she noticed something familiar on the cloak. A childish looking rendition of a skull clasped the dark fabric together around the neck area. Reaching up, they pulled the hood down, finally revealing their face.

"It's all right now miss, you see, I'm a meister from Death Weapon Meister Academy."

* * *

"I can't believe it's almost been two years since we defeated Asura."

"Tell me about it." Dawn laughed. "It seems like ages ago."

The group sat in class half moon, eagerly counting down the seconds until class finished for the day.

"Class isn't over yet so quiet down."

"Yes Mr. Hayashi sir!"

Life had been progressing steadily for the group of weapons and meisters in class half moon. All had made excellent progress in not only the area of soul studies but in technical skills as well. Blackstar had even started getting well above passing grades on his written tests, though still no where near Maka's level of knowledge.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day.

"Dawn Law and Levi Murray please stay behind for a moment, I'd like to speak with you."

"Yes, Mr. Hayashi?" Dawn's expression revealed her confusion though it was lost on the young teacher. Levi stood silently beside her as the rest of the students filed out of the room.

"I trust your mission went well?"

"Yes sir, we acquired the target without any issues."

"Good work you two." he smiled kindly at them before ushering them out of the room. "Now I have lots of work to do, you should go hand in your mission reports to Lord Death."

Ever since the battle against Asura, there has been a consistently high level of kishin egg souls roaming the world, leaving Lord Death unable to keep tabs on all the students on missions as many were out at any given time to combat the rising numbers. Thus, students have been required to write reports detailing the specifics of their missions.

"I see. So it was a dual-souled kishin then?"

"Yes sir." Levi spoke for a change. "Once it had pinned us the second detached to attack."

"The level of damages?"

Dawn stepped forward, grinning. "None Death. I'm pleased to announce not even a single wall was knocked out of place."

This elicited a laugh out of the reaper.

"I can always count on you two to do the job without inflicting any unnecessary damage upon the town. Unlike some people."

"Yeah, Blackstar's grades and success rate may have improved but he still levels the place."

This time all three shared a laugh.

"Well if that's all, I should go check up on Kei. He'll be expecting me home soon."

"Okay Levi, see you tomorrow!" Dawn waved cheerily but all signs of her usual carefree attitude faded once he passed out of sight. "So how is the kishin situation?"

An air of unease had been sweeping over the meisters in the academy, especially the ones with higher soul perception abilities. Maka, Dawn and Kid being prime examples. They could all sense it, the in distinct pressure of something akin to insanity creeping in from afar, the slowly rising number of kishin egg souls serving to fuel their concern.

"It's fine, it's only regular for periods of increased activity to occur." he waved it off, brushing off her enquiry as always.

It was a disgruntled and annoyed Dawn that walked out of the academy that day. Unlike Maka, who could activate her soul perception, Dawn was unable to "turn it off". 24 hours a day, 7 days a week she felt the pressure, testing her from all sides as if searching discreetly for a weak point. Her shoulders stiff and paces quick, she knew of only one place to go.

When she knocked on the sturdy door of the gallows mansion, the sound echoed throughout the halls. Concern replaced her frustration and when she tried the doorknob she found the door had not been shut properly to begin with. Visions of when her own home had been broken into flooded her mind and her palms began to sweat.

"Come on, this is nothing. You are an accomplished meister and Kid even more so. This is probably nothing." she whispered to herself, and gained enough confidence back to take a cautious step into the darkened entryway.

...

All in one fluid motion a once suppressed soul wavelength flared to life and she was thrown against the nearest wall, the cool metal of a weapon pressed to her throat.

**Author's Note:**** Yeah I know it's short but I want to end Chapter 1 here. Did you guess who the first figure was correctly? **

**And what I REALLY want to know, is your predictions for where this is going. Seriously, it would make my day.**

**Hiatus is over, and now here comes the original sequel tearing away from the anime plot! Yay! (I hated The DSM)**

**~Vi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is Insanity**

**Chapter 2**

Dawn's eyes adjusted to the dark just in time to see a look of recognition pass over Kid's face as he lowered the pistol from it's position against her neck. Flashes of light lit up the dark room for a second followed by Liz and Patty now standing on either side of Kid.

"See Kid? I told you, you're being paranoid."

That single scoff from Liz broke the silence in the house, only to have it return, wrapping itself around them like a dense fog. The sister's left the room, stirring up the air as if to disperse the tense fog until the last remains of it drifted away with the shadows, receding into the corners of the room. Now in the light Dawn could see the distraught and distant look on Kid's face. In an instant she began guiding him over to the couch and yet he never seemed to blink once.

"Kid? Come on Kid, talk to me."

It took some pleading and a few minutes but eventually something seemed to click in his mind. Suddenly his eyes shone with recognition as he really looked to be taking this in for the first time since Dawn had showed up. What she couldn't understand was why. She'd been gone on her mission for only a week and he had been absolutely fine when she had left.

"Dawn? When did you get here?"

"...Ten minutes ago...? Kid are you alright? What's going on?"

It was a while before Dawn got any real information out of Kid, and even then everything he said was vague. However by the end of their conversation he was behaving normally again so she didn't push it any further. No matter how she tried to reassure herself, it kept prodding at her mind relentlessly until she spoke her concerns aloud.

"Sounds like he's gotten really stressed. I wonder what's causing it."

"Me too." Dawn affirmed, walking to the academy the following day with her weapon partner.

"Come to think of it, alot of students are gone on missions constantly."

"Yeah, the number of kishin souls have been increasing lately." She sighed, a distant tone in her voice. "It can't be the result of anything good."

"Maybe you should talk to Lord Death or Professor Hayashi about it?"

At Levi's suggestion, Dawn shot him a look of doubt crossed with an unnamed expression that said _'Have you MET them?'_

"...You're right, forget I said anything."

"At any rate, we need to figure out what's going on."

Class passed uneventfully and Dawn spent the majority of her time gazing at the empty seats of her classmates around her. Some that were emptied permanently by those whose missions took a turn for the worst.

_'Not only are more appearing, they're stronger and they're evolving. At the time of Asura's revival a dual-souled kishin was a ludacis idea. But now it's practically normal. Something's going on here and the higher ups and keeping it silent... why?'_

"Miss Law!"

"Y-yes?"

"The next time you decide to zone out in my class I won't hesitate to throw the nearest object at your head."

She ignored the snickers of her classmates and sat up straighter.

"Understood Mr. Hayashi."

"Good. Now as I was saying-"

His voice faded out from her mind and her attention was instead drawn to a warmth over her left hand. Looking towards the owner of the hand covering her own, she saw a concerned but reassuring smile on Kid's face.

He mouthed,_ 'Are you alright?'_, to which she nodded and returned a smile. Even with all her doubts, just knowing he would back her up had Dawn convinced that when the issue came to light they would take care of it. Just as they had all worked to defeat Asura. With her friends by her side, nothing was impossible to overcome. Once class finished Dawn and Kid walked out hand in hand.

"I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow... so I was thinking we could spend some time around town tonight."

"I'd love to." Dawn smiled and swung their adjoining arms slightly as they walked down the DWMA steps. Both had promised to meet back with their partners later. "Do you have any idea when you'll be back?"

"Well taking Beezlebub will cut my travel time in half, but it will be difficult to find my target so there's no telling how long it will take."

Even as she turned to look at him, he continued staring forward. She tilted her head to one side before voicing the cause of her confusion.

"But with your soul sensing abilities-"

"My target is a witch."

Dawn stopped mid-step, eyes wide.

At the sudden halt in their movement, Kid turned around to face her and took her other hand in his as well upon seeing the fear written on her face.

"Dawn we've all grown and gotten stronger, myself included. I can handle this. I promise you nothing will happen."

"How can you be sure? You never know when it comes to battles. We've lost so many already just this year and for all we know witches could also have evolved just like the kishins and-"

Her voice cut off by his hands gently grasping her face.

"K-kid?"

"Listen to me Dawn."

_'Easier said then done when you're this close.' _Their noses practically touching, Dawn's face felt like it was on fire. While they had been dating for awhile now neither were ones for PDA. Yet here they were, in the middle of the busy shopfront area of Death City and he was getting increasingly close.

"It will all be fine because I won't let it go wrong. No matter what happens or what way the odds turn my number one priority will be coming back alive. You should know I'm not one to needlessly sacrifice."

"I know but-"

"But nothing. Everything is going to be fine."

The remaining distance between them dissapeared and when they pulled away again he let out a satisfied smirk at her dumbfounded expression. A soft bell rang as the door to a nearby shop swung open.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

Arms draped over Dawn and Kid's shoulders, stunning both of them and causing them to look up in shock at the old man who began ushering them back into his shop.

"I just had this feeling when I saw the two of you back when you were young'ns. I said to myself, these two will grow to care about each other a great deal."

Kid was the first to identify the man.

"Mr. Malone?"

"I've told you," The man let out a hearty laugh. "call me Gary."

After staying and catching up with Gary, the two left to walk home before it got dark.

"It was so nice to see Mr. Malo- I mean Gary again." Dawn mused.

"Yeah."

Falling into a comfortable silence they continued towards Dawn's. Halfway there, and fed up with the silence Dawn began humming quietly to which Kid smiled and squeezed her hand. They parted at her doorstep, Kid promising again that everything will work out fine and this time Dawn didn't argue. He had convinced her nothing would go wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile Ox and Kim were on a joint mission in europe to dispatch a couple of kishin egg souls when something did indeed go very wrong.

"K-Kim! Kim what are you doing? Please stop this. Kim? KIM!"

**A/N: yeah other short chapter I know, but i like to end chapters on thought provoking and slightly cliff-hangerish events. You all have Redmissy100 to thank for her beautiful review that has reinstilled my hope for this story and got me off my backside and actually working on finishing this chapter. I hope to update far more often now though I work alot lately since its the summer and all.**

**I'm also in the storyboard process of a trailer for this story. If you know of any cheap or free programs that are good for animation please let me know. And I have a youtube playlist of the main songs I've been listening to for inspiration, feel free to message me for a link if you want to listen.**

**Predictions? I love to hear them. Seriously, reviews give me major motivation dear readers. As is proven by the drive boost I got from Redmissy100.**

**Until next time lovelies,**

**~Vi **


	3. ReWrite?

Hey guys, Vi here for the first time in forever and a half. Not gonna lie, I totally dropped off the map for more reasons than just being busy. I lost interest in this series and after taking some writing courses as part of my first year at college for broadcasting (which is now on break until September) and realizing just how badly they're written. It's pretty embarrassing really.

However, now I have loads of time on my hands between my work hours and it's mostly been devoted to binge watching shows. From the new season of Durarara (god bless the wonderful bastards who continued it finally) to TMNT to Supernatural and everything in between.

Though I've been thinking for quite a while now that it might be a fun project to try rewriting the DSM before continuing with Love is Insanity. Let me know what you think if you still keep interest enough to have read this. Cause frankly if this isn't what you guys want than I might just dabble in some drabbles.

I'm totally hilarious.

Anyway it's great to be back prowling the community. Hope to hear from you lovelies. Signing off after posting this to sleep but I'll be back later.

-Vi


	4. Chapter 3

**So thanks to Glitter Spires for being the first to respond to my little blurb which I'll leave up for a while but take down later. I'll be taking turns between this and a DSM rewrite because LII is not actually the one I'm disappointed with. And it makes sense you guys would be more interested in the new stuff rather than revamping the old things you already know.**

**Without further rambling here is the next instalment of...**

**Love is Insanity**

**Chapter 3**

_10 Hours Earlier..._  
_Kim's P.O.V._

Today I had to try very hard to pay attention. It wasn't that Mr. Hayashi's lesson was boring...anything but to be honest. He was going over more advanced techniques to sense and be in tune with our own soul wavelengths, something that even weapons can be capable of. I just...couldn't seem to focus.

"And when you can sense within your own soul you can..." He stopped mid-sentenced and his head snapped into the direction of the row in the section beside me. "Miss Law!"

"Y-yes?" I heard the blonde stutter out, clearly having been not paying attention. A few other students near me snickered.

"The next time you decide to zone out in my class I won't hesitate to throw the nearest object at your head."

"Understood Mr. Hayashi."

Looking around I noticed a common theme to the students. About half the class was listening to the teachers words like normal, the other half seemed uneasy and anxious. Normally nothing would seem out of the ordinary, until I paid more attention. The entire nervous group was made up of each and every meister in the room.

_Something's not right, we can feel it. I mused to myself So why are the higher ups acting like everything's back to normal?_

When the lesson was over everyone started filing out of the classroom. I, however, was stopped by Mr. Hayashi. Taking a breath I braced myself for what was sure to be a lecture about listening more intently.

"Kim, I have a mission for you."

I don't know whether to be relieved or dread it. He continued before I could decide.

"This is an important mission so you and Jacqueline will be paired up with Ox and Harvar."

Dread it, definitely dread it.

"I'm busy with another class soon but the boys were sent ahead of you to the front foyer where Professor Stein is waiting to debrief you. Good luck girls."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." I mumble, my feet feeling like they are encased in cement blocks as I walk to the foyer.

Rounding the corner I hear what I've been dreading most.

"Kiiiiiim!"

I swear I felt the muscles in my legs twitch, trying to convince me to leave this and the mission behind. My mind however, reminded me of it's importance.

"...Hey Ox."

He grins so wide I wonder if it hurts. Doesn't seem to though, as he's already started going on about how I shouldn't worry, he'll protect me, yada yada yada. I don't even bother to try and hide my eyes rolling in exasperation.

"Ahem. If I recall correctly you still don't even understand the purpose of this mission." Stein interrupted.

"Ah y-yes. Sorry. Ox flushes and rubs the back of his neck, finally quieting down."

"Now, about your mission."

* * *

Our four sets of footsteps crunched through the underbrush. Massive tree trunks lay strewn across the darkened forest floor, some even splintered to pieces. It was eerie... I didn't like being here one bit. Finally emerging from the trees, we see the crater where the headquarters for Arachnophobia once stood. Where the building itself had risen from the ground to fight Death City. And this forest, the one where so many meisters and weapons alike gave their lives to protect the world from Arachne's plots and Asura's madness. I shivered. I never wanted to come back, yet back I was.

_This is all so sickening._

Feeling a pressure on my shoulder I turned to see Ox give me a forced smile. He didn't want to be here either, that much was obvious. Yet he was trying to help me. I returned the smile and his seemed to grow slightly more genuine.

"So we just have to stake the place out for any activity huh? As if, we cleared Arachnophobia out. Harvar piped up from behind us."

I could practically hear Jackie scoff before it even happened.

"You never know what they might have left behind Harvar. Or even returned too. After all we were a little too preoccupied with a thing called the KISHIN to notice if any stragglers got away."

"Don't fight you two." I demanded.

Silence followed until Ox got us moving again.

"Look, I don't like the feeling I'm getting from the ruins. You two should change into weapon form before we go any further."

Both transitioned without any complaints and I sent Ox another tense smile right before we slid down into the crater. Caution tape littered the ground at the bottom.

"This is where Blackstar fought that samurai isn't it?" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah it is. Trust me, he didn't shut up about it for the longest time."

Our amusement was almost immediately replaced with something much, much more ominous. What I sensed sent chills down my spine and my stomach plummeted to the ground. Something... something that I could only described as pure terror itself was lurking in the cave-like structure ahead of us. If the quick breathing to my left was any indication then Ox had sensed it too. Then I felt it, something coming closer but I could not force my legs to move. The pressure of this wavelength held me firm in my place.

"Kim watch out!"

The next thing I felt was a force pushing me to the ground. However it wasn't back like I was expecting, but off to the side. It took me a moment to register the smoking crater a way behind me and Ox getting up from on top of me, pulling me up with him.

_He... got me out of the path of... whatever that was?_

"Come on Kim snap out of it! We have to get out of here and tell Lord Death!"

I was trying to make my legs move yet this unbearable bone chilling cold was creeping up from the edges of my limbs. Ox grabbed my hand and starting pulling me up the slope. Halfway up he stopped and I looked up in time to see his face go pale, staring back at the pit where the shot had come from.

If my stomach had hit the ground before, it had started burrowing under it now. A large number of kishin egg beings started crawling out, crouched on all fours. They looked like starved pack animals out hunting for their next meal...

...and we were their prey.

One came running forward, with another on each of it's flanks. Still, I could not find the will to move. Luckily I didn't need to. Ox swung Harvar and cleanly cut the main attacker in half, simultaneously frying the other two with lightning from the staff. The three glowing red souls were abandoned in favor of escaping the dozens still coming.

"We have to go!" He yelled, carrying me the remainder of the way up the slope. Once at the top the creatures did not pursue as any longer, but stayed pacing in the crater.

"Are you okay Kim? What's going on?"

"I... I don't know Ox. It feels like..."

An impact hit my back, throwing me to the ground. I felt Ox turn me onto my face, pulling my face out of the dirt but I could feel the creeping cold overtake my body and I slipped out of consciousness.

Then distantly I hear, "K-Kim!"

_Ox? But how can I hear him? How can I hear anything? I'm passed out... aren't I?_

"Kim what are you doing?" A little louder.

_What am I doing? I don't understand, what's going on?_

"Please stop this!" His voice sounds pained, panicked.

_Stop what?_

"Kim?"

_What's happening out there?!_

"Kim!"

_Ox!_

**Thought you'd get an end to this cliffhanger? Nnnnnope. Just got something to fill in some of the holes yet leave you with more questions ;) To be honest this was all I could do at the moment for certain without my plot point notes. So if you'll excuse me, I'm off to search for my little glorious handbook of story points and ideas.**

**Until next chapter lovelies.**

**~Vi**


End file.
